gallons_of_rubbing_alcohol_flow_through_the_stripfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. pip
Boston, Massachusetts, United States 1998 AARON: Hello your name is Derek right? DEREK: Yes who are you? AARON: I'm Aaron i was in your year at high school don't you remember me? DEREK: No sorry i know allot of people but not you. AARON: It's ok no one remembers me. Aaron walked away because he was sick of all the strange looks he was getting. No one understood that Aaron was different than most people he was extremely strange he loved to be alone no one knew what he done when he was on his own but then again no one cared about him. It was a high school reunion during the acceptance speech his name wasn't called he was devastated. Aaron sneaked off into the bathroom to cry because all his years of contribution to the school went unnoticed Derek seen him sneak off he called his friend and told him to follow Aaron into the bathroom then eventually Derek followed they locked the door and started to intimidate him within 15 minutes they had Aaron crying on the cold tile floor Derek went with his friend to open the door but it wouldn't open Derek started shouting at his friend and Aaron he picked Aaron up and started to hit his head of the mirror the mirror cracked and the door eventually opened turns out the door was a pull door not a push door Aaron dusted himself off and stood up he felt a warm liquid slow down his forehead he found out that it was blood from his head getting hit of the mirror. Later that evening Aaron found a note on the front of his car he suspected it to be a threatening letter from Derek and his friend but no it was a scrawled note the letter said Hello Aaron I've seen you grow up into a "man" if you will if you want your problems to be solved you will see me in your backyard unless you want to continue to free load of your mother and father for the rest of your pathetic life Mr. pip Aaron scrunched up the piece of paper and thrown it on the ground and stood on it in anger. Aaron woke up the following morning and looked in his backyard to see if Mr. pip was there no one was there Aaron then though about who wrote the letter he thought it was probably Derek's idea of a joke. For the rest of the day Aaron stayed at home in the fear that he might come into contact with Derek or "Mr. pip" as he called himself it was 7:00 p.m Aaron went to sleep and was awoken by a loud glass breaking noise he looked at the alarm clock it was 5:00 pm there was a fog lining the ground and he went down stairs and seen on the kitchen floor glass everywhere he went back up to his room to pick up the baseball bat he was in his room and turned around he was about to leave with the bat and use the down stairs phone when he seen "it" standing there it was wearing a green suit with a black leather vest underneath it had no facial expression it just stood there looking at him the top half of his head seemed to be a different color than his bottom half where his mouth was Aaron stood shocked at the horrific sight. Before Aaron could call for help he was knocked unconscious by the creature he woke up several hours later unaware of the time and couldn't get his thoughts straight. Mr. pip: Let me introduce myself My Name is Mr. pip pleased to meet you. Mr. pip took the tape off his mouth and asked Aaron who he was Aaron said... Aaron: UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!!! Mr. pip sat looking at him with his blank expression after 3 seconds of looking at Aaron's face he put the tape back on and told him to listen carefully and ask questions later. Mr. pip said do you know a boy that goes by the name of Derek? Aaron gave a silent nod Mr. pip replied with good boy. By the end of the day Mr. pip had convinced Aaron to hut down and kill Derek. It was the next morning and Aaron and Mr. pip had just woke up they where going to set out and kill Derek. Aaron told Mr. pip where Derek lived they sat there until he returned home and when he did they both got straight to action the broke into Derek's house Aaron picked up the lare bowie knife that Mr. pip gave him and preceded on up stairs to Derek's room and stabbed him is his sleep once Derek was dead Aaron didn't like what he was forced into doing he watched Mr. pip look over the victim and what came next was truly horrific Mr. pip took off the top half of his head and there was 4 tentacles with a mouth located in the dead center Mr. pip started at the feet and worked his way up the corpse and eventually swallowed it. Aaron could hear the police coming Derek's mother must have called the cops as the police came Aaron looked around and couldn't see Mr. pip any where Later that year Aaron was sent to a mental institution. Category:Creepypastas